Pinky
|-|DOOM I & II= |-|DOOM= Summary The Pinky is one of the more brutish and animalistic enemies in DOOM, usually appearing alongside weaker enemies as a form of cavalry. Possessing a massive, bulky and muscular frame, they are often seen charging at their enemies with reckless abandon, closing the distance in order to rip them apart with their teeth and claws. Naturally, their nickname stems from their unusual skin color. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Unknown, nicknamed 'Pinky' by members of the UAC Origin: DOOM Gender: Seemingly genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, possible sergeant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Resistance to gunfire (through the thickness of their hides), Can deal an increased amount of damage to their foes by charging and ramming Attack Potency: Wall level (Far superior to the Imp. Warped a solid steel door and the entire wall surrounding it. Easily capable of killing a non-amped Doomguy, as well as dealing significant damage to him when he's wearing Security Armor) | Small Building level (Far stronger than before. Its charging attack completely obliterates monsters below this level. Should be strong enough to harm others of its kind during infights) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed. At least Supersonic combat speed and Reactions (Much faster than an Imp, should be comparable to Doomguy) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than the Lost Soul) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Wall Class (A single bite is enough to kill a Former Human. Strong enough to manhandle an Imp in seconds.) | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Far superior to Imps, and can tank their fireballs with ease. Capable of walking through gunfire, including chaingun rounds and point-blank shotgun blasts.) | Small Building level (Capable of running straight through rockets from a rocket launcher, as well as sustained fire from a plasma rifle. Able to take multiple hits from a Cacodemon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Low. Consistently depicted as being one of the least intelligent enemies in the series. Weaknesses: Extremely unintelligent and single-minded, utilizing no tactics whatsoever and relying on brute force in every encounter. | Same as previous. They lack control of their movements when charging at full speed, and as such are easily baited into charging headfirst over ledges and into walls. Their backs are softer and more susceptible to damage than the front of their bodies. Key: Pre-Reboot | Reboot Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Charge & Ram: The Pinky rushes towards their foe and rams them at full speed, more often than not sending them flying in the process. Despite the damage dealt from a successful hit, their control over their movements is severely limited when doing this, putting them at a disadvantage against smarter and more agile opponents who can anticipate their moves. Note 1: The Pinky in the 2016 reboot is vastly superior to those of previous games, and as such has been given its own key. Note 2: UAC Report File ZJC94UBY: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Grim Foxy (Five Nights At Freddy's) Grim Foxy’s Profile (Pre-Reboot Pinky was used, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Doom Category:Demons Category:Claw Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters